


Key

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 11 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Key

“ _I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”_ Kurt sang loudly the moment they entered the apartment, so incredibly off-key that if Blaine didn’t love him that much, his ears would probably start bleeding. Instead, he just smiled fondly and grabbed Kurt by his arm, steering him in the direction of their couch, watching in amusement as Kurt plopped down on it without any care in the world.

“ _I think about it every night and dayyyyyyyyyy, spread my wings and flyyyy awayyyyyy.”_

They had been out with their friends, celebrating the launch of Kurt’s own line, and it didn’t take much for Kurt to get completely wastes. Sure, Blaine had been drinking as well, but he seemed to be able to hold his liquor way better than his husband.

“Okay, I think you should maybe tone it down a notch?” Blaine suggested, barely keeping the smile off his face when Kurt pouted adorably.

“But why? I’m amazing, everyone should get a chance to witness my talent.”

 _Amazing and oh, so modest,_ Blaine grinned internally. “You’re a star, babe, but I think our neighbors may want some peace and quiet since it’s already after midnight.”

“Buzzkill.” Kurt muttered under his breath, his pouting intensifying and Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

“Come on, you can sing in the morning. I’ll even duet with you.”

“You will?” Kurt visibly perked up, the pout gone from his face.

“Of course I will.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Always.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Kurt declared, flopping back down on the couch. “Carry me to bed?”

Blaine sighed, not surprised at all; he knew it would all end that way. “Only because I love you.”

“Aww, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168435441804/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
